The present application is directed to unique apparatus, systems, and methods involving generator set generator driven by an engine.
A generator set (also known as a “genset”) typically includes an engine and an electric power generator coupled to the engine. The engine is structured to mechanically drive the generator which, in turn, can produce electricity. Genset implementation varies greatly, including both mobile and stationary applications, primary and standby/backup power, controlled and uncontrolled environments, and the like. In many applications it is desired that the genset operate outdoors, being able to tolerate environmental extremes of temperature, humidity, precipitation (e.g., rain, snow, ice, etc.), and the like. Alternatively or additionally, there is often a desire to minimize noise emanating from the genset, while maintaining a sufficiently small genset form factor; to improve genset efficiency, maintainability, reliability, and/or manufacturability; to provide operator-friendly input/output genset interfacing; to facilitate shipping and/or installation; and other sought-after features. Accordingly, there remains an ongoing need for further contributions in this area of technology.